That Hospital Food
by xSakuraRosesx
Summary: Another afternoon, another bland, tasteless lunch. Or maybe not. /MiyakoTakaaki/


Title: That Hospital Food

Universe: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z

Theme/Topic/s: Hospital food

Character/Pairing/s: Miyako/Takaaki

Rating: G

Warning(s): fluff; kind of rushed(IMO); possible OOCness

Word Count: 749

Takaaki stretched his arms, yawned, got out of his bed, and slowly walked over to the window. He placed his hands on its glass panes and stared out at the sky, admiring its rich orange color. Sighing contentedly, he set his eyes down farther, scanning the green squares of grass and gray concrete surrounding the hospital that he stayed at, catching glimpses of nurses and doctors coming in and going out, as well as outpatients being wheeled to the parking lot and getting in cars to go back home.

* * *

Once the sky turned blue, Takaaki returned to his bed and waited to be served breakfast by a cheerful nurse. And as if on cue, there was a knock at the door, followed by a "Takaaki-san, are you awake?"

"Yes," he answered as the door was opened by a nurse dressed from head to toe in white, carrying a tray of food.

"So, how are you doing today?" the nurse asked as she walked over to Takaaki and gave the tray to him.

"I'm okay, I guess..." Takaaki replied casually before looking down at his tray and sighing, clearly disappointed at what was on it(it wasn't that the food was bad, it was just that it...lacked flavor of any kind whatsoever. It was just so bland and he was rather tired of it).

"Are you going to eat?" the nurse asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Takaaki replied, picking up his fork in order to take a bite of his eggs(which desperately needed some salt).

"Alright. I'll be back around noon; if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," she said as she left the room.

* * *

Takaaki's stomach growled, "Must be noon already," he said to himself as he checked the digital clock at his bedside. It read: 12:00 pm. He was right. Taking a deep breath, he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable knock on his door and soon enough, he heard it. "Come in," he said before watching the door swing open, revealing someone other than a nurse: Miyako Goutokuji, who was holding a bento box in her arms, smiling warmly.

"Hey, Taka-chan," she said, approaching the bed he was sitting in.

Takaaki blushed slightly, "Ah, hi Miyako-chan," he said quietly.

"I brought you lunch today," she announced, handing the bento box to him.

"That's nice of you," he said, a smile forming on his face, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Taka-chan...and don't worry, I've already informed the nurse about the bento box."

Takaaki nodded, "Okay," he muttered, opening the bento box and taking a look at what was inside: there was a fish filet, some rice and some cooked vegetables, along with some chopsticks to eat all of it with, which he took out immediately. "Looks great!"

"Do you really think so?" Miyako asked, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Of course," he replied before picking up a little bit of his fish with his chopsticks and taking a bite. "This is really good. You're a natural cook, Miyako-chan. I'll bet you'll be a great wife someday."

Miyako blushed, "Thank you so much!" she said, hugging him, which caused his cheeks to turn pink.

"No problem," Takaaki muttered as he and Miyako let go of one another. And with that, Takaaki proceeded to eat the rest of his meal.

* * *

"That was a nice meal, Miyako-chan," Takaaki said, "Much better than the food that they serve here."

Miyako giggled, "Oh, Taka-chan..."

"Ehehe...um...Miyako-chan?"

"Yes?"

Takaaki blushed, "Can I ask you something?"

Miyako smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you risk your life to save me?"

Miyako's eyes widened, "Because...I wanted to save you...just like you saved me," she said, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"You still remember that?"

"Of course," Miyako whispered.

Takaaki smiled, "I'm so happy...happy that you remember that, and happy that I have you in my life."

"I'm happy I have you too, Taka-chan."

"Miyako-chan?"

"Yes?"

"If...If you don't mind...I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

Miyako's eyes lit up, "I...I would love to!" she exclaimed before turning her head so she could kiss him on the cheek, "And I'll bring you lunch everyday!"

"Miyako-chan, it'd be an honor to have a lunch made for me everyday. It really would."

**XXX**


End file.
